


sleeping soundly

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Caitlin is so cute when she's sleeping (which is, admittedly, most of the time) how can you be expected to resist her?
Relationships: Cattleya | Caitlin/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	sleeping soundly

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 10 with some somnophilia! Specifically with Caitlin

This isn’t unusual with Caitlin. Not at all, and you’ve long since grown used to it. Staying with her in one of her villas, you know she’s going to spend a good portion of her time in bed. She asked that you lay with her for a moment, holding her, and of course you obliged, knowing she would fall asleep in your arms. She’s more comfortable that way, she claims, warm and secure, and you have to admit you like the feeling as well. You wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world, except… with how she’s snuggled up against you, her nightgown falling open, her body is pressed in tightly against yours.

You squirm, a bit, trying to get adjusted, but she only snuggles in closer. Her thighs press in against you, and your growing problem is not going away any time soon. Caitlin is adorable, and her long hair cascades all over the two of you in bed, and you look down at her, the very picture of innocence, sleeping soundly against you, completely unaware of the hell she’s putting you through. Slowly, you push her gown back further, letting it fall off of her shoulders. Caitlin murmurs something, but quickly settles down once more, such a sound sleeper. 

You admire her body, her pale skin, slender shoulders… slowly, you drift your hand down, lower and lower, working your way along her back. Once you reach her ass, you squeeze, gently, slowly, and Caitlin sighs softly. She settles in even closer, her body rubbing against yours, and you sigh as well. It feels so good, having her so close, and you can hardly stand it. You need her, you can’t hold back any longer. 

You slip a hand down, maneuvering as best as you can, working your cock free from your boxers. As you do, it brushes against her bare skin, and she’s so warm and soft. You can’t believe you’re really going through with this, really going to try and get off using her while she sleeps, but you can’t stand it. She’s driving you crazy and doesn’t even know it! You twist your hand around, slipping in between her legs instead.

As your fingertips brush against her panties, she whimpers. It’s a quiet sound,barely audible, but you know she must be enjoying herself in her sleep. Spurred on by this knowledge, you touch her, gently stroking your finger against her panties. You’re surprised to find she’s already a bit damp, and quickly growing wetter. That doesn’t change as you slip her panties aside, pushing a finger into her slowly. Caitlin’s legs spread a bit, allowing you entry, and you take advantage. You’re all tangled up with her, struggling to finger her, but the moans that escape her make it all worth it. You touch her eagerly, not wanting to stop until she is soaking wet, and ready for your cock.

Surprisingly, it doesn’t take long. Caitlin doesn’t stir in the slightest, but she is soon dripping wet, soaking your finger with her arousal. You pull your finger back, working it free from the tangle of your bodies, and bring it to your mouth. You push your finger between your lips, tasting her arousal and shuddering, knowing that you did this to her in her sleep. For a moment, you enjoy her taste, laying still, letting things settle. 

You know that what comes next will be harder, and might cause Caitlin to stir, so you have to take your time. Once she’s nice and settled, you begin to shift her, You roll her onto her back, onto the bed beside you, and roll over on top of her. Once in position, you push her legs apart, and line yourself up with her. You push the tip of your cock against her pussy, guiding it up and down her length, pushing into the wet warmth of her body. Slowly, so slowly, you enter her. This may be the first time you’ve taken her in her sleep, but it’s far from the first time you’ve fucked Caitlin.

She’s as tight as ever, so relaxed as she sleeps, and even as your cock fills her, she hardly stirs. The Psychic type trainer seems truly lost to the world as she dozes, hardly any life to her besides the steady rising and falling of her chest, and the occasional whimper that escapes her. You begin thrusting into her, building up speed as you lose yourself in her folds. Caitlin is as irresistible in sleep as she is awake, and her body seems to want you as badly as you want her. How have you gone so long without this? She feels incredible, and looking at her gentle, sleeping face as you fuck her is amazing. Caitlin is so lovely, and as you buck your hips into her, fucking her as hard as you can manage, she finally begins to stir. You’re too far gone to hold back now, and don’t even slow as her eyes flutter open. Her breath hitches, and she twitches beneath you.

“Hah?” she whimpers, confusion twisting her features. Once her eyes lock on yours, and she recognizes you, she calms immediately. “Ahh, a bit needy, hm?”

Her voice is still sleepy, as are her eyes, but she smiles knowingly. You don’t bother to answer, knowing your actions already speak volumes. You couldn’t even wait for her to wake before you moved her and began having your way with her, and that should show exactly how pathetic and needy you’ve become for her.

“That’s okay, thanks for not waking me,” Caitlin says, yawning, stretching, as she slowly wakes. She begins grinding her hips against you, moaning as she moves. “I feel much more rested now.”

“Sorry I didn’t wait,” you manage, between grunts, already so close you can hardly speak as you frantically thrust into her. 

Caitlin doesn’t seem to mind though, whimpering beneath you, her body already so close to climax. Between your joint efforts, it’s no time at all before the two of you come, peaking nearly simultaneously. You finish a bit before her, the feeling of your seed spilling into her cunt, filling her, proving enough to tip her over the edge. Completely spent, you tip forward, wrapping your arms around her once more.

“Oh, now who’s the sleepy one?” Caitlin teases, but she is already yawning even as she does. “I guess we can both nap now, hm?”

Sure enough, the both of you are soon sleeping soundly, deciding to clean yourselves up later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
